dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Persona: Story
This is GamepadtheDreamer's OC series. Do not use these characters without giving credit or asking permission to use them. The original series is owned by ATLUS Games. Story When a group of college students discover that their school library is capable of transporting them into the world of books, they get thrown into a great mystery. The Shadows of people they know are being swapped with their real world counterparts! Who could be causing this? With the power of their Persona Grimoires, they will find the truth! Plot Akira Ashihara has recently lost his parents due to natural causes, so he moves to the city of Sapporo to live with his uncle Kuroto and his cousin Tomoko. Characters Main Characters * Akira Ashihara Fool * Hooter Emperor * Gentaro Watanabe Magician * Sanako Naimitsu Lovers * Ryuga Saigo Chariot * Miu Minako Priestess * Konomi Shimohira Strength * Yuri Omura Tower * Sento Kagami Hermit Social Links * Kuroto Terui Hanged Man * Tomoko Terui Star * Souji Kondo Devil * Haruto Hanako Hierophant * Otoya Katsurou Fortune * Asuna Isurugi Empress * Mary Judgement * Kaito Yamada Moon * Itsuro Shukyo Sun * Keiji Tachibana Temperance * Wataru Hikari Death * Kouta Fuchida Justice Villains Each of the villains are themed after one of the Nine Circles of Hell from Dante's Inferno. Note that they are not in sequential order. * Shingo Kamishiro Lust * Chiro Shimohira Fraud * Manami Takeshi Gluttony * Issei Kiryu Limbo * Reiko Fukami Greed * Fumine Godai Violence * Anger (Fifth Circle of Hell) Angry at a publishing company for denying his book for publishing Dante's Inferno Basis: Anger (Fifth Circle) Novel Basis: The Phantom of the Opera Boss Form: The Phantom himself * Heresy (Sixth Circle of Hell) Novel Basis: ??? * ??? Shimohira Mordred under a different name Dante's Inferno Basis: Treachery (Ninth Circle) Novel Basis: The Chronicles of Narnia Boss Form: Ice Dragon Possible Future Characters * Rena Kusada Personas List of Personas in Persona: Story Symbolism * This game is represented by the color purple. This represents the game's major themes of knowledge, secrecy, mystery, and self-reflection. * The major symbol of this game is books, similar to cards in Persona 4 or masks in Persona 5. The characters in this game are quiet about who they are, and eventually learn about being an open book. * Each party member embodies a fantasy character archetype, reflected in their weapons and ultimate Personas. * Each dungeon is themed around a classic piece of literature and one of the Nine Circles of Hell from Dante's Inferno. Persona Story: Dancing Past Midnight Persona Story: Dancing Past Midnight is a rhythm based spin-off of Persona: Story. The plot involves Hooter holding a grand ball to celebrate their victory over evil, only for the remaining Shadows in the World of Fiction to capture most of their friends and loved ones. Trivia * The original name for this series was Persona Digital. It had a video game theme. Gamepad's Other Atlus OC Series * Rock of Ages: Etched History Gamepad's Other RPG OC Series * Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Pride * Yo-Kai Watch: Phantom Powers * Puzzles and Dragons: Save the World * Empires and Puzzles: Kingdoms Long Gone * Monster Legends: Hidden Isles * Undertale: Into the Abyss * Fossil Fighters: Rebirth * Slay the Spire: Challenge of the Gods * Final Fantasy: Shining Stars